Mobile devices (aka client devices or mobile computing platforms) may be operable across the globe but yet are expected to comply with local regulations. For example, the mobile devices may be operable in unlicensed spectrum which fails to satisfy the local regulations. In one example, IEEE 802.11 WLAN (also known as Wi-Fi™) mobile devices may be required to follow the lead of the Access Points (“APs”) that they are associated with in order to ensure that they operate in compliance with local regulations. This may be necessary because regulations for unlicensed spectrum use are not globally harmonized. Certain locations rely only on the AP to ensure that mobile devices are in compliance with local regulations. For example, the United States (47 CFR 15.202) requires the APs (master devices) to operate in compliance with regulations and acknowledges that a mobile device may not be in compliance if the AP to which it associates is not operating in compliance.
A requirement that a mobile device follow the lead of the APs assumes that the APs are 1) aware of their own location, 2) are stationary, and 3) they are set up in compliance with the local regulations. The emergence of mobile APs (e.g. those with wireless backhaul), and the reality of rogue and/or improperly configured wireless networks reduces the certainty that APs and the mobile devices following them are indeed operating in compliance with local regulations. Additionally, peer to peer connections do not rely on any fixed AP and may not know which regulations are in effect at the current location.